


No Difference

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rodney has to do is open himself up to Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 'mcsheplets' prompt #190 'Jealousy'.
> 
>  
> 
> _Title suggested by Blue_Night; thank you!_
> 
>  
> 
> I have no beta...

“This has gotta stop McKay,” John said as he sat down opposite the scientist in the mess hall, “even _She’s_ picking up on it!”

Rodney looked up from the report he was reading to frown at him, “What are you talking about Sheppard?”

John huffed in annoyance, but not with Rodney because he could see that the other man honestly did not know what he was talking about; which meant he had to actually spell it out. “It’s the way you treat me . . . and Carson, and all of the other natural expressors.”

Rodney blinked at him, “And how’s that?”

John heaved a sigh as he gripped the tray in front of him, “It’s like we’ve all ganged up on you, stole your favourite toy, broke it into a thousand pieces and then left it scattered around your room. None of us asked for this!”

“I do not,” Rodney said indignantly, “Why would I? I have a perfectly functioning gene of my own!”

“That’s it exactly,” John responded with a pained expression on his face, “you don’t actually believe that.”

“Don’t believe what?” the scientist demanded as he grabbed his mug, readying himself to leave.

John’s hand shot out to grab one of Rodney’s, his face scrunched up in thought or possibly he was communicating with the City. “Come with me,” he finally said as he too stood, tucked his empty tray under his arm, then made his way around the table to grab Rodney by the elbow and led him out.

\---

Once Rodney realised where they were going, he dug his feet in. 

“Have you even sat in the chair McKay,” John asked as he all but dragged the man forward, “since getting the gene therapy?”

Rodney scowled as he tried to free himself from John’s hold, “No, and why would I when there are so many other people to do it for me?”

“Because,” John said sighing, “then you’d know that you’re not missing out, that She feels you as strongly as She feels me. Why else would She respond so readily to you?”

“But I don’t-” Rodney cut himself off, biting his lip as he stared at the Chair as the door before them opened.

“She feels you,” John muttered uncomfortably, “you just need to allow yourself to feel Her too.” After a pause wherein Rodney stood staring at the Chair while John watched him, the Major spoke up, “This is what She wants Rodney.”

“Fine,” the scientist said defeated as he approached the Chair, glancing back at John before hesitantly sitting down.

\---

Some hours later, John was in his office tossing balled up paper at his waste bin when the door opened to reveal Rodney.

“I’d like to point out that She _wanted_ me to do this,” the other man said as he rounded the desk as John stood to face him.

Rodney took a deep breath before he stepped to stand in John’s space, reached up to rest his hands on the Major’s shoulders before leaning in to press his lips against John’s in a light kiss. John inhaled sharply earning himself a lungful of Rodney’s scent; there was the electronic smell of the lab, coffee and the herbal/plant smell of his soap or shampoo, when he came back to himself Rodney was on the other side of his desk.

“Right,” the scientist said fidgeting, “thanks, I guess, for …” he trailed off waving a hand vaguely and then fled.

John stood rooted to the spot, still able to smell Rodney, as he brushed a finger over his lips wonderingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two fics I wrote last week but I've kinda been obsessed with my newest game so yeah... :D I'll have the other one up later!
> 
>  ~~Should I add more?~~ What was I thinking when I asked this :? especially with the mood I'm in... but I'll keep it in mind!
> 
> Lemme know what you think and thanks for the read <3


End file.
